This invention relates to cruise controls for vehicles, and more particularly to a motorcycle cruise control capable of disengaging automatically upon application of the wheel braking system.
A motorcycle cruise control is a device which, when engaged, holds the throttle grip of the motorcycle unless the motorcycle rider prevents it from doing so.
Most prior motorcycle cruise control systems require some deliberate physical manual maneuver to effect disengagement, thereby contributing to erratic or otherwise hazardous operating conditions. More sophisticated and expensive systems include electronic or electromechanical components to achieve automatic throttle release upon activation of the brake or other device.
The motorcycle cruise control of this invention includes a mechanical structural engagement with a motorcycle braking system that operates automatically to mechanically disengage the cruise control upon application of the wheel braking system.
It is the principal objective of this invention to provide a motorcycle cruise control with automatic brake release which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art systems.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a motorcycle cruise control with brake release wherein the brake release and cruise control are interconnected mechanically to effect automatic disengagement of the cruise control upon application of the wheel brake.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a motorcycle cruise control with automatic brake release of simplified mechanical structure for economical manufacture, maintenance and repair.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of preferred embodiments.